


Where the Blue Fairy Lies

by HansSolo98



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansSolo98/pseuds/HansSolo98
Summary: As the depressed and suicidal Emma Sawyer takes her final steps into her own wonderland of happiness, she meets the abandoned android boy, David, and the pleasure bot, Gigolo Joe who seek the infamous Blue Fairy that is said to be able to turn them into humans. As Emma comes to understand and learn from these two Mecha robots, as well as look back at her own past mistakes and misfortunes she eventually realizes what true happiness is for herself. However, on any journey, there must be danger and perils to overcome, which the trio soon finds to be a compromising situation for their relationships and their ultimate goals in life.
Relationships: David & Allen Hobby, David & Gigolo Joe, David & Monica Swinton, Gigolo Joe/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Shelter in Rouge City

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on many different musical songs, which (when used) I will make note of who I am referring to. Specifically, the musicals that this plot is based on is "Heathers the Musical", "Hairspray", "The Prom", and "Beetlejuice the Musical", with my own added ideas too!

Chapter One: Shelter in Rouge City

It wasn’t glamorous but the room will have to do. Besides, it was pouring cats and dogs outside and the trio consisting of a young human female, a sexbot and an android boy wasn’t fully prepared for the weather’s outcome. Fortunately, the girl had a bright red raincoat to protect her from the storm but the other two companions were drenched to the bone or circuits in their case. Alongside her coat, the girl had her mustard-colored, Swedish-style backpack filled with food supplies, hiking, and survival tools and an extra pair of clothes that she brought with her as well as a Grimm’s fairytale novel, an unused sketchbook with coloring pencils, and her trusty iPhone with her charging battery (since phones still weren’t technologically advanced enough to not have to rely on a battery system). On the other hand, the pleasure android didn’t have any possessions on hand and the boy was found to only be carrying a Super Toy teddy bear. However, at least the girl didn’t have to worry about sharing her food supply as androids weren’t yet programmed to have the capabilities to eat or drink human food and liquids. So, the supply and demand for nourishment could wait for a few days until she absolutely needed to eat again. 

After surveying the room, the girl determined that the motel that she and her nonhuman companions were going to stay at for the remainder of the night was suitable, and not grossly unkempt as Rouge City’s infamous establishments were known for. So, setting her backpack on one of the two twin beds, she sat down on the sofa chair near the massive window that overlooked the motel’s view of the inner city and contemplated the trio’s next cause of action. For one thing, she knew that they would have to lay low for a while before they could travel again, or at least show their faces outside of Rouge’s perimeters. With the pleasure android being hunted down by the police and the boy being left defenseless for Flesh Fairs or other sick maniacs to capture him, the girl had no other choice but to cut their travels short and find shelter quickly. 

“Emma, are we going to be ok?” the robot boy named David asked nervously as he clutched onto the Super Toy, coincidentally named Teddy. The girl, now known as Emma smiled sheepishly and tousled David’s hair as she gave him a tight squeeze and knelt down to meet his eye level. 

“Don’t worry, David. We’re going to be alright” Emma said. Standing back up, she walked away from the window and opened her bag to find something to eat. 

“I suppose that we will have to wait until tomorrow at exactly 12 pm for the rain to end” the sexbot infamously known as Gigolo Joe commented as he stared outside the glass barrier, his hands in his pockets and his feet silently tapping the rugged carpet floor. 

“Where did you get those statistics? Can you predict the future now?” Emma slyly added as she munched on a bag of potato chips as she turned in Joe’s direction. Unbeknownst to her, the android man smirked and spun around to answer his traveling mate’s question.

“No. I can read, though.” and with that, Joe’s finger pointed to the turned-on television set that was coincidentally channeled onto the weather forecast, with huge letters that said RAIN UNTIL 12 PM TOMORROW!

“Wow, I didn’t realize that you could do anything else besides be annoying” Emma slyly said as she went to the small trash can to throw her plastic chip bag away. Before she made it across the room, Joe grabbed her arm and spun her on her feet, twirling her around as the two began laughing contagiously. It wasn’t until a small question made itself visible that the two adults didn’t realize that they weren’t alone. 

“What are you two laughing about?” David innocently asked as he set Teddy on the bed, the bear walking over to the pillows and plopping down to rest. Emma nervously giggled as Joe suddenly turned stoic in expression but still kept his hold on Emma. 

“It’s just adult stuff, David. Nothing to think too deeply about. Wait until you get older and I’ll tell you then” Emma said as she sneaked her way out of Joe’s embrace and walked over to the trash can.

“But I won’t grow up. I can’t” David stated as he continued his gaze on the human girl. 

“What I meant to say was that I’ll tell you later ok? Not when you grow up, cause yeah for reasons…” then Emma stopped babbling and went to hug David again. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her torso, this being the first time that the Mecha android returned her unexpected hugs. Emma smiled to herself and had let go of David, making her way towards the bathroom to take a shower and put her pj’s on. As she went through her backpack, Joe busied himself with the television and David sat next to him, ogling as the pictures bounced back and forth with each new scene that was offered.

……….

  
  


Turning the water faucet on, Emma undressed and stepped into the tiny shower encasement. As the luke-warm liquid fell upon her naked body, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A hot gust of air blew into her ear, and a seductive pair of hands roamed themselves around her breasts and down below her belly. As Emma moaned softly, she moved her head to see Joe’s face smiling down at her. 

“I don’t suppose you wouldn’t mind me joining you, do you?” he asked quizzically though the girl could automatically detect lust and a playful nature within the atmosphere. 

‘No I don’t but remember that there is a child in the other room who is sleeping and I would prefer to keep it that way” Emma replied and kissed the android’s soft, plump lips. To her surprise, Joe was already naked and ready for their union. Whatever contraptions were in his circuits surely did wonders to make such a realistic erection, and his creators weren’t fooling around when they were playing with the man’s “size”. Fortunately, this wasn’t Emma and Joe’s first time together so she was well equipped to handle him inside her. However, she still wondered what liquid was in him that could magically be recreated as semen but not have the ability to impregnate her or transfer STD’s. 

“Ah remember though! He is not Orga but Mecha so he doesn’t sleep” Joe stated as he roamed around the human’s body, analyzing to himself where his next move would take him to. Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around Joe’s neck, kissing his neck and lathering her hands into his drenched hair, though considering that his regular hairdo was already sleek made little difference in appearance. Still, it was pretty hot to look at!

“I know but it’s less creepy to think that he’s asleep rather than looking up at the ceiling and keeping quiet” Emma commented. Joe chuckled and lifted Emma onto the back of the shower wall, positioning her legs so that he could properly enter her. As he made his way in, Emma bucked and moaned loudly, though she caught herself and closed her mouth tightly. 

“Why must you deny your pleasure? That is what I am built for, and you even said that you would explain to David our experiences?” Joe remarked as he moved up and down, taking Emma with him as the two lovers cuddled close together. Emma sighed and quickly added,

“Yeah, I said that, but I was hoping to put it off for some time. I really don’t want to explain to him what SEX means, and I also don’t want him to envision us “doing it”. Seriously he’s a kid and him seeing his traveling buddies as fuck pals wouldn’t end up so good, especially since we’re the only adult figures he’s got right now.” and as Emma finished her sentence, she silently screamed out loud when Joe had hit a sensitive spot within her. Damn the robot was good at what he did!

“I see. Well, I knew that you would be put off by his presence so I asked him to read your book and I turned the television set WAY HIGH so that he wouldn’t be able to hear anything” Joe stated and kissed Emma’s lips, his hands in her hair and his body moving in a steady rhythm as the two finished their session. Emma smiled and took her lips back, quickly adding,

“I knew that you were too much of a parental figure to let David hear us fucking. I sure as hell hope though that Teddy won't put any ideas in his head. Seriously, that bear freaks me out with how much it knows!”

“Super Toys are meant to hold information to a high degree so that the children who they supervise are well informed of the changing world, Emma,” Joe said as he removed himself from her and placed the girl’s feet onto the wet ground. As he went to reach for a bar of soap to clean himself and Emma off, a pair of arms snaked themselves around him and gave him a tight squeeze; Joe’s pain circuits were starting to appear as they mimicked a sort of squeezing sensation into him. He looked down at his companion and returned the hug, setting his head on top of hers as the two stood under the falling water.

“I know, but there’s a part of me that hopes that David won’t have to be exposed to all of this “adult shit”, you know since he’s only programmed to be a human boy. I guess I want him to remain innocent and youthful; I just don’t want him to grow up or think that the world’s as messed up as it has already treated him” Emma cried softly into Joe’s shoulder. Joe thought for a moment, trying to process Emma’s statement. For being an android, he was programmed to provide pleasurable services and respond appropriately to any questions that may follow up. However, after meeting Emma, a human woman he found himself in paralyzing situations that tested his initial programming and made him reconsider his perceptions about reality and its existence. Now, he wasn’t sure how to respond. For the moment, he just held onto the sobbing girl and comforted her, as he has done with previous clients though he had to remind himself that Emma was not a client; At least not to him. 

……….

  
  
  


WOW! Ok, so here I am in quarantine and writing smutty stories to appease my own loneliness and love for Jude Law’s Gigolo Joe, as well as the entirety of the Artificial Intelligence movie! 

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter as I intend to make more chapters in the future. Also please consider sharing or at least mentioning to your own companions about the wonderful movie that A.I is, as I feel that I am not finding enough fanfiction about Joe and his marvelous adventures with David and humanity! However, if you liked my story then I highly advise that you go check out the story “Alice in Mecha-Land” written by sarsa. It’s not completed yet but I think that they are still updating the story so go support your local writers and artists! 

Gracie :) 

  
  



	2. Where She Used to Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the motel brings Gigolo Joe and Emma to consider their feelings for each other. Yet, obstacles from the past and the present cause problems for the two as they think about their internalized freedom and ability to choose who they want to love, especially for the programmed-driven Mecha android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on Hairspray's "It Takes Two" and Heathers the Musical "Lifeboat" songs, though I was also inspired by really sad songs while writing this chapter two.

Chapter Two: Where She Used to Walk

Loosely based on “It Takes Two” from Hairspray the Musical & “Lifeboat” from Heathers the Musical

…………..

  
  


Whilst the night was eerie with the sounds of crickets chirping and owls hooting, a certain human girl lied awake on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Counting the bumps from the concrete ceiling, she anxiously tossed and turned, trying to close her eyes but knowing that her insomnia would keep her awake the entire night. However, her restless sleeping habits weren’t known; In fact, they had been plaguing her since the accident five years ago. As she turned to face David, who quietly kept to himself and closed his eyes (even though she knew he wasn’t technically sleeping due to his programming) and then peeking over at her lover, Gigolo Joe, who was currently facing the other direction and sleeping on the other motel bed for modesty reasons, Emma got up and went towards the door that would lead her to the outside world. Unbeknownst to her, a certain lover Mecha followed suit after her.

As she stepped onto the gravel of the parking lot that was empty and, quite frankly very lonely-looking, Emma wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the dark sky. Unfortunately, no stars would shine tonight for it was Rouge City, filled with greenhouse gases that took away the beauty that the sky once filled and instead replaced it with smoke and haze that caused people to have to wear masks in order to not breathe in the toxic fumes. Whilst those problems haven’t quite reached some parts of the city yet, it was bound to happen; After all, humans always caused some sort of plague to occur onto the Earth and, therefore would continue to destroy its existence until they were eventually eradicated. The rain, which trapped them at the motel the first night had finally stopped that day, which left the area damp and moist. 

Searching her surroundings, Emma quietly started to cry to herself. It was like a hurricane that over-rushed her emotions, causing a total meltdown and an internal breakage of her composite state. Falling to her knees, she bawled and attempted to wipe her tears away with little to no success. She wasn’t sure what caused her to break, but since the accident, she found herself more emotional and vulnerable. In the end, like before she just wanted to end it all.

“Why are you crying, Emma?” a certain masculine voice asked worriedly as it approached her from behind. Almost startled by the sudden noise and movement, Emma hunched over and curled into a protective ball, but uncurled herself once she recognized Joe’s shadow. The android man knelt down onto his knee and rubbed the girl’s back, his programming only allowing for such emotional conduct to take place. Emma looked up at him and tried to smile, though gave up when she stared into Joe’s eyes; Even she knew that Joe could see how upset she was, though his programming may only allow for certain appropriate responses to occur. After all, it wasn’t like they were fucking. He probably dealt with many lonely females who tearfully broke down, just like her. In Emma’s perspective, she was no different nor special than those clients of Joe’s past. It was a hard concept for her to digest but was something that she gave up long ago when she first fell in love with a Mecha android, back in the summer of 2058. 

“Do you want to talk about your feelings?” Joe quizzically asked as he helped Emma to her feet. 

“No, I can handle myself, Joe. I was just having a moment, that’s all” Emma quietly said. As she prepared to let go of Joe’s arm that she was using as support, Joe quickly grabbed ahold of her hands and twirled her around in a small circle. Unbeknownst to the Mecha’s intended actions, Emma starred doubtfully up at Joe and wondered to herself what he was planning on in his circuits. Looking down at the Orga, Joe smiled and continued to twirl her in circles, then proceeded to waltz her into a stoop.

“Joe! What are we doing? It’s wet outside and people will notice!” Emma complained, though to be honest, she was grateful for the change that occurred. Knowing herself, if she were to continue crying then she wouldn’t be able to walk back into the motel room that the trio shared and face David alongside his numerous impounding questions that only a young android child would ask. 

“We’re dancing! Shall I turn on some tunes for us?” and with a quick head jerk to the side, a soft melody came on and surrounded the two lovers in a quiet hush. Emma smiled up at the bot and wrapped her arms around him, giving him the biggest hug that she could conjure up. Joe returned the hug, though one could argue if that was due to his programming or his overcoming sense of individualistic representation of possible freedom that he was currently developing. 

“I’m surprised that you quickly learned what makes me happy, Joe. Thank you for being by my side through all of my shit” the girl said as they danced under the skylight. 

“I am programmed to understand women, Emma. When I see one under distress I know how to help her overcome her troubles and focus on what really matters” Joe commented. Sighing to herself, Emma disappointedly looked down at her slippers; Joe took quick notice of the sudden change of mood coming from his friend. 

“What’s wrong? Did I say something to upset you?” Joe worriedly asked as he lifted Emma’s chin to meet his gaze. Emma, with tears in her eyes, had let go of Joe and backed away slowly. 

“No, it’s just that… It’s nothing, forget about it Joe” Emma sadly said as she turned to head back to the room. By now she was positive that David was somehow awake and conscious, probably wondering where she and Joe had gone off to. 

Before he could say anything, a burst of thunder erupted from the sky and drizzled the ground with puddles of clear, cold water. By now Emma had gone inside, leaving Joe to ponder about what he did wrong. 

………….

The alarm clock went off at 6 am, waking Emma up in time to see David and Joe hunched over on the ground watching the t.v. Getting up and stretching her arms, she yawned loudly enough to gain the two androids' attention.

“You’re awake!” an excited David proclaimed as he made his way to reach Emma’s side. Unknowingly, Joe had snuck a small smile under everyone’s gaze and was relieved that his friend was in a better mood than how last night had turned out. If there was one thing that Gigolo Joe found himself not knowing how to process or handle, it was a sad and disappointed woman. 

However, he wasn’t going to mention anything right now, for fear that the calming atmosphere would diminish with the sudden introduction of last night’s affairs between him and his lover. 

“Hey David, was there anything good on t.v that I missed?” Emma jokingly asked as she stood up and went to pour herself a cup of coffee from the little instant coffee machine that was perched on top of the small refrigerator in the motel room. Turning the machine on, as she went to work making a cup Joe had stood himself up and went towards her. Wrapping his arms around the girl’s waist, he silently hummed a classic tune that resembled something along the lines of a combination between reggae and jazz; Undoubtedly, these were two of Emma’s favorite music categories that she always listened to when she was playing around on her phone. 

“Hi, Joe. I see that you’re doing good yourself” Emma said as she continued to work the machine, taking a ready-made packet of coffee beans and pouring it into the top portion of the contraption, completely trying her best to ignore the Mecha’s intentions. However, as she went about finding some sugar packets, Joe started moving them around in small circles to the song’s rhythm. Trailing her away from the coffee maker, Joe spun Emma around and lifted her up, spinning and singing all to the beat. While David looked about amazed by the interaction, Emma tried to suppress her smile underneath her facade; Especially since she was still pondering about last night’s event, what with Joe admitting that his specialties with healing a broken soul were only program-driven and not based off of free will. To Emma, she could only feel sadness and disappointment from the Mecha, especially as she had come to find a deeper sort of attraction to her friend throughout their travels. The ultimate fact that neither Joe nor David will probably gain free will almost bring her to tears again as she agonized over the lack of humanity that her Mecha friends were, and always would be forever. Taking a quick notice of Emma’s change of composure, Joe set her back on her feet and walked over to the coffee which had, by this point finished pouring itself into the little foam cup. 

“So how would you like your coffee, Emma? Cream or sugar or just black?” Joe asked innocently without so much as a look at the human. Yet, he felt compelled to turn his head around and hug the girl, chanting as many apologies as he could to comfort her and bring her back to the happy gal that she always seemed to put on for them, or at least for David. Peering over his shoulder, Joe noticed that Emma was busying herself by grabbing a change of clothes out of her yellow backpack and heading for the bathroom. 

“Emma, can I read your book again please?” David asked before the girl had the chance to separate herself from Joe and the android boy. 

“Yea it’s cool David. Just try not to bend the pages this time, ok?” Emma said sweetly as she turned to close the door. Before David took notice, Emma motioned for Joe to follow her inside. If Joe didn’t know any better, he assumed that Emma was looking for a sort of “make-up sex” scenario and instinctively followed suit. Closing the door behind him, Joe shyly smiled and proceeded to take his clothes off. Emma, already naked curled her fingers at him and opened the shower door, turning the water to a boiling temperature. Coming in after her, Joe snuck his hands around her bare waist and gave her a kiss on her lips. However, unlike before where the two almost acted like wild animals when going about their business, Emma didn’t reciprocate the kiss but instead looked down at her feet, allowing for the water to fall directly on top of her head and spray itself in Joe’s face. 

“What are you thinking about?” Joe asked as he lifted Emma’s gaze to meet his own. With his hand under her chin, Joe stopped smiling and composed himself to be prepared for a serious conversation, one that he wasn’t sure if he was qualified to handle. Emma gave him a tiny, but sad smile and started to cry. As she whimpered, Joe attempted to comfort her again, not sure if talking was the right course of action to take next.

“Emma, if I did something to upset you please tell me! I want to learn from my mistakes, and I want you to be happy again. Like before” Joe quietly stated as he hugged the girl tightly, dancing the two back and forth under the waterfall. Emma held onto him, her tears gliding down his chest and splattering onto the shower’s marble floor tiles. She looked back up at him.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore Joe. I’ve tried to stay happy but I’m breaking inside. I feel like I’m falling down a huge, fucking hole and no one will be there to catch me. I mean, my dad just called me yesterday to tell me that I’m a disappointment to the family, my mom and girlfriend are dead, and you and David will never know what it’s like to be free since all you guys can fuckin do is follow your damn programming protocols. Seriously humans have fucked with everything that we have become a disease that just destroys everything! I WANT IT ALL TO END!” Emma screamed out loud, the echo of her voice bouncing off the walls of the tiny room. Silence and more sobbing soon followed. Joe looked away, staring at the mirror that hung above the sink. He stared at himself, at Emma, and started to think. Then, he had something to say.

“I don’t know what you mean, Emma. I don’t understand why you’re sad, or why you continue to think such sad thoughts. First, your father is trash and can go to Hell for all I care. Second, no one can bring back your mother or Alyssa, but they will always be looking out for you! Right, that’s what you tell me; You talk about the place called Heaven and how good people go there and watch out for the living Orga’s on Earth.” and before Emma could talk Joe continued, 

“And you say that David and I aren’t free but we are. We may not be humans that have free will or whatnot, but we have our own thoughts and feelings. And, I know that I am not perfect all the time like I should be but I can think for myself and go against my programming. That’s why I took out my I.D, so that I wouldn’t be blamed for an innocent woman’s murder that her husband committed. And, that’s why I still stay with David and you, because I want to protect them both of you from danger. I care for you two and I want you to know that!” Joe pronounced proudly. A speechless Emma looked away, ashamed for her behavior but also slightly amazed by her friend’s proclamation. Even if it was hard to digest, Emma knew that Joe was different than anybody she ever met before; and not because he was Mecha, but rather on the basis that he truly cared and showed the compassion that could be found in no one else. 

“I’m sorry, Joe. I’m so sorry for doubting you. It’s just that I want all of these bad memories to leave me alone” Emma meekly added as she looked back at the android’s serious face. Joe slightly smiled and kissed the girl’s lips again, this time Emma passionately responding back.

“Joe, I’ve come to love you and David. It’s different from how I’ve felt for anyone, even my mom or Alyssa. It’s just that, I feel that you can’t love me back, because of your programming basically controlling you. I guess that’s why I secretly wanted you to be human; So that you could choose who you want to love. I know it’s selfish but I love you, Joe and I hope that one day you’ll understand my feelings and maybe have the ability to freely choose your own” Emma said as she rested her head against Joe’s broad chest. After Emma had finished her sentence, Joe looked down at her and reminisced about how they met their funny and serious interactions that came about it and the fact that he started to feel “different”. It was something that he never felt before, especially to a human woman. Before, his clients were just humans that he was programmed to cater to, and he knew that they never cared about how he felt during the whole interactions they shared with each other. Yet, Emma was a completely new change; She cared for Joe and David in a way that seemed almost impossible for a human to do. 

_ “They hate us, you know. The humans…” Gigolo Joe said to the young David as they left Dr. Know. Joe, after some thinking, came to reconsider that the Blue Fairy was only an illusion, a fairytale character that wasn’t real. And, for David this would only lead the android boy to a disappointing ending; One where he wouldn't be loved back by this Monica woman, even if he became a real boy. It was at that moment that Joe realized that he needed to protect the boy from all dangers ahead of them, and that included the evilness that humans are. _

_ ……………….. _

So here's to uploading chapter two. Kinda a cliff hanger but not really? I don’t know, but what I do know is that a lot of my inspiration for writing these chapters comes from listening to really sad music and crying myself to sleep. Maybe I should look for a different alternative so that I’m not so angsty? 

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and more are on the way! Gracie :)

  
  



	3. When She Used to Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction to Emma's former girlfriend, Alyssa as well as how her previous life was like. Unfortunately, it looks like life isn't going well for Emma during her adolescent years as she battles with her parents' custody rights as well as her identity now openly known to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to The Prom musical, as well as Heathers the Musical and Mean Girls on Broadway.

Chapter Three: When She Used to Love Me

Definitely based on the song, “When Somebody Loved Me”, as well as others too!

  
  


The rain would not end. It has been about five days since the trio has moved into the motel in Rouge City, and with how the weather was acting (as well as other problems currently being swept under the rug) it seemed that they weren’t going to leave anytime soon. Fortunately, Emma found a Seven-Eleven across the street which housed as much food as she could imagine, so her appetite would not go hungry. Also, the motel had other small features that, in some way, helped to pass the time such as an outdoor swimming pool and an exercise room down in the basement. Yet, with David’s fear of the pool due to his past incident as well as the androids not needing any form of exercise, the trio halted and decided to just stay in the room and plan their next destination. As for David, the Mecha boy could not stop talking about his mommy, Monica Swinton as well as his desire to meet the Blue Fairy. The drawings that Emma provided for him allowed David to express his creative engineering, which in the circumstance proved to be quite depressing as he drew out all that happened to him with the Swinton family, including Monica abandoning him in the woods. Then, his drawings also showed him and Gigolo Joe at the Flesh Fair and how they managed to get to Rouge City, where they first met Emma while they went about trying to find Dr. Know. From there, the rest of the pictures were portraits of everybody he met, which in Emma’s perspective seemed to be a sort of therapy for the Mecha as he went about drawing his short life story.

“Do you like it, Joe?” David asked the lover android as everyone sat in the motel room waiting for the rain to end; Their plan was to leave once everything cleared outside. 

“What is that supposed to be?” Joe innocently asked as he examined the drawing, which was a rough sketch of Joe and Emma together, hugging each other. As Emma peeked at the picture, she giggled to herself, which happened to catch the attention of David and Joe. The two looked at her quizzically, trying to process what was so funny about the drawing. 

“Guys, it’s funny cause’ it’s cute. Like, David you really pay attention to everything, don’t you?” Emma jokingly asked as she started to pack her belongings into her yellow Swedish backpack. 

“I do! I see you and Joe always playing with each other, especially when you tell me to stay in the room while you guys go to the bathroom together. By the way, what do you do there?” the Mecha boy asked. At that moment, Emma almost had spit up her coffee while Joe stared at the boy, ready to explain to him the meaning of “Get-Togethers” and “Friends with Benefits”. Before he could say anything, Emma threw herself upon Joe and used her arms to barricade his mouth shut. 

“NOTHING DAVID! Please, I told you that I’ll explain to you one day what all of this “adult stuff” means, but not today!” Emma panicked, huffing to herself and glaring down at Joe, who she could tell was giggling like a schoolgirl. Standing back up, she walked away from the boys and proceeded to pour herself another cup of coffee whilst Joe went about watching the t.v with David and Teddy soon joining him. 

……………

_ The year 2058 _

_ “Look, guys, it’s the faggot! Hey lesbo, whatcha waiting for? Someone to actually fuck you!” the group of teenage boys chanted as they made their way past Emma Sawyer, who was currently sitting down on a bench outside of the principal’s office. As much as she tried to ignore them, their words hurt like a ton of bricks that just fell down upon her head and crushed her soul.  _

_ “Fuck you, Brandon. At least I’m not a dick who cheated on his girlfriend!” Emma shouted back. By then the boys had already left, still laughing about the Catholic lesbian. Turning back to her book, Emma sought to change her perspective about life, or more specifically about her current school situation. Unfortunately, being in a private Catholic school made a life for her difficult as anyone who basically was different was bullied; Especially if you weren’t straight. In Emma’s case, after she came from her public middle school and discovered her preference for girls over guys, she started declaring herself as a lesbian, though she found little support from not only her peers but also her family members too. Not only was she chastised for her “choice” but was completely ostracized from any more parties, gatherings, or just spending quality get-togethers with her family members; Even her immediate family such as her mom and dad rarely talked to her anymore since her coming out. Unfortunately, already existing as a confused 14-year-old Emma found herself sent to many religious-based camps to “exorcise” the demons out of her, as well as a conversion therapy too. Luckily, Emma’s gay uncle Barry, who was also alienated from the family, had agreed to allow Emma to live with him and his former boyfriend Larry, who now is proudly his husband of 10 years. Though against the advice of many friends and family members, Emma’s parents reluctantly allowed their only child to leave her comfy established home of the wealthy suburbs and live in the downtown, more city-esquee Rouge City across the Delaware.  _

_ “Hey bitch, whatcha thinking bout? Pussy I bet!” Haily C. snarkily commented as her posse went past her, “accidentally” smacking Emma’s book onto the ground. Groaning to herself, Emma bent down to pick it up but was suddenly pushed to the floor and circled around the girls in the empty hallway. Before she knew what was happening, Haily and the rest of the girls has grabbed onto Emma’s legs and spread them far apart.  _

_ “Look at her! She’s such a whore that she can’t even keep her legs closed at school!” Haily chanted as a wave of laughter escalated the halls. As Emma tried to get away, a loud boom appeared out of nowhere. _

_ “THAT'S IT! YOU GIRLS BETTER GET TO CLASS BEFORE YOU’RE ALL SUSPENDED!” the familiar voice of Principal Wesley shouted. Letting go of Emma’s legs, the girls carried off without so much as looking back while Wesley helped Emma to her feet. Offering her a tissue, Wesley glared at the group of the most popular girls in school while Emma attempted to dry her tears away.  _

_ “I’m sorry Emma. I didn’t think that they would try to pull anything after the last time” Wesley apologized as he led Emma into his office, the faces of the school’s secretary, the therapist, and the unfortunate FedEx employee who was just delivering some packages looking at the duo sympathetically. Closing his door, Wesley pointed to the lounge chair that sat in front of his large mahogany-wooden desk. _

_ “Have a seat, Emma. I have some news for you” he said as he made his way around the desk and the crying girl, who slumped in her comfy seat. Pushing the tissue box closer to her, Wesley adjusted his glasses and started to turn on his computer. Clicking the keyboard mouse in the obnoxious way he has always done, he turned his attention to Emma and began his speech. _

_ “So I talked to your parents, and they are adamant that you return to their custody. They’re even going so far as to file a lawsuit against your uncles for child negligence and “inappropriate conduct”, though we both know that’s not true and that your uncle Barry’s line of work is completely legal. Unfortunately, considering that they have more money than your uncles, they hired one of the state’s best attorneys to settle the matter and are pretty confident in your return. I’m sorry, Emma but your chances of staying here in Rouge are very unlikely, though I do understand your hatred of this school district but I assume that you have enjoyed your time, at least in the city?” Wesley asked as he looked at Emma, who was crying even more.  _

_ “You don’t understand! I love Rouge and the freedom that I got when I left that piece of shit family and neighborhood I grew up in. I mean, there’s freaking Pride Parades here that celebrate your true self, and I already made friends here who accept me for who I am. I can’t just leave, and besides isn’t there like a law or something that says I get to choose who I want to live with when I’m seventeen?” Emma asked as she went over to the bubbler and got herself a cup of water, slowly taking small sips as she tried to compose herself. Sitting back down, Wesley nodded his head turned back to his screen.  _

_ “That’s true, and you are seventeen but money talks in this corrupted world and your parents are more than likely able to bypass that rule through their close relationships to the court. I’m sorry but it’s just looking like you're gonna have to comply, or else risk your uncles getting fined or possibly persecuted for those charges against them. Emma, I promise you I will help you the best I can, but I’m afraid that we may be outnumbered by your parent’s wealth and close ties. Truly, I am sorry for all of this.” and he concluded by taking the girl’s hands into his and giving them a tight squeeze, releasing hers as she pulled back and cried. Suddenly, a knock on the door, followed by the FedEx person from before peeking their head into the room came into view.  _

_ “My apologies for interrupting, but I have a package from the Mecha Industries.” _

_ “That’s right, please bring her into my office,” Wesley said as he stood up and started to leave his office. Turning his head back, he motioned for Emma to stay seated while he proceeded about his business. As Emma dried her tears away, she pulled out her phone and began texting her uncle Barry to come pick her up from school, since she knew that all of this news that she wouldn’t be able to handle her bullies tormenting her. She’ll just have to tell Damien what happened later. Then, as she heard footsteps coming towards her she turned around and was shocked! Wesley soon came behind the android and introduced it to her. _

_ “Emma, I want you to meet Alyssa. She’s going to help us out.” _

_ \----------------- _

So this is the chapter where we get to meet Alyssa the Mecha-android student. How am I doing so far? Please feel free to leave comments so that I know how everyone is liking the story so far! Gracie :) __

  
  



End file.
